Seasons
by Helst
Summary: Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter represent the events in Her life.SasuxSaku [ONESHOT]


Seasons:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Naruto.

Every life has its seasons, where Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter take over each other in a series of life's unfortunate events.

**Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/**

Spring was the time She first saw Him, fell in a deep "crush", never to rise again. The way his raven hair danced in tune with his tricky fingertips on the cold hard metal of a weapon mesmerized Her in a whole new world of fantasies and dreams. She wanted to know Him, so She would have to be like Him.

_A young Sakura entered the lounge room where Her father was taking a break from his work, composed and calm, quietly sipping his coffee._

_She toddled up to him and stretched Her arms out to him, silently asking for permission. The father set down his coffee and sat Her on his lap, slowly patting Her back rhythmically. Young Sakura could hear his heart beating in time with his small pats and felt brave enough to ask the big question._

_Young Sakura inhaled deeply._

"…_Daddy?"_

"_Yes, honey?"_

"_I wanna enroll in the Ninja Academy." The small pats stopped abruptly._

"_Ninja academy?" Young Sakura could hear his voice growl in his chest. A sure sign of confusion and a hint of distress rising from within him._

"_Yeah."_

"… _Being a ninja is dangerous, honey. You can be killed, or hurt; the Ninja Academy isn't for You."_

"_But I wanna be a Kunoichi! Daddy, please let me."_

"_No." The father's voice gained superiority, and finality. _

_Her future was already planned in his head. She would become a beautiful woman, maybe a shop-owner that bustles with customers everyday, until She meets the man of Her dreams and settles down with him with two or so children. The father was about to scold Sakura for Her fantasies about being a Ninja when he noticed the front of his shirt covered in tears._

"_I told you, I wanna be a kunoichi! It's my dream daddy, and you can't stop me!" Young Sakura yelled, as She leapt off Her father's lap, and bolted out of the room, Her small fisted hands rubbing viciously at Her eyes. A sigh escaped Her father's lips, and the next day, She got what She wanted, and was somewhat beginning to be like Him. Spring had ended._

**Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/**

Summer was when Her name was called out alongside His, and another boy She never really cared much for.

Summer was the season when She was to be happy, pestered by a blonde boy-claiming to be the next Hokage, be neglected by Her teacher for hours on end who always got lost his way on the road of life, and be rejected, time and time again by Him, the one purpose she became a Ninja, the reason why Her daddy had bloodshot eyes the day after Her "announcement", and the cause of all Her girl-problems.

"_You don't have parents to scold you for anything."_

"_Lonliness…."_

"_Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go to the festival together?_

_Sasuke-kun! Do you want to train me? Just the two of us, you know?_

_Sasuke-kun! Do you want to have lunch with me?_

_Sasuke-kun! Do you…_

_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_You're annoying."_

"_If you have time to worry about me, go learn a new justu or two._

_Honestly, I think you're even weaker than Naruto._

_A burden."_

_But summer was always the strong, yet short season. Happiness was walking away, right before Her eyes._

**Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/**

Autumn was the season when everything came wrong. From the moment that man regarded Him as his next target, Autumn began.

Everything was falling apart;

Her dreams of impressing Him in everyway imaginable, His last remaining control over His inner demons,

the blonde ninja's single-way love affair with Her,

the teacher's uncanny ability to hide his favoring antics, loosening and forming irreparable cracks between each other. The strongest team ever, was slowly drifting away.

Their minds had turned to other things, He was set to look upon the road of revenge, the blonde ninja set to look upon the road of being recognized and cherished by the whole village.

But She… She would remain the same.

Things were still good enough for Her.

"_I understand now._

_Even if I have to take the devil's fruit it is my duty to avenge my clan._

_I am an Avenger." As He spoke enjoying the feeling of overflowing power, circulating His whole body, He felt relief rush through his heart. His aim could now be fulfilled, He could now know His parents will be able to finally rest in peace._

_There would be no excuses to stop Him from completing the missions set by His own brother._

_Things would finally be right…. …Right?_

_As Her silky pink locks fell lifelessly to the ground, for once she felt a sense a determination._

_She needed to protect them._

_If He wasn't going to be there, there was no point in having Her long hair._

_If He wasn't going to know, there was no point in squealing to Him for help._

_If He wasn't going to be alive, there was no point in Her being alive either._

"_I'll protect you…_

_This time, watch MY back!_

_No… please… stop." She let Her tears fall, watching His blood-red pupils stay transfixed on Hers for what seemed to be forever. She can't let Him be. _

"_No!!" She ran closer to the scene, _

_Knowing that She was being an idiot, _

_Knowing that He will hate Her for this later on, _

_Knowing that Her daddy was going to have bloodshot eyes again after this._

_The sound of a thousand birds chattering, and the swirling of wind was dragging Her body unceremoniously into the centre of the bloody arena. _

_He needed Her now. And She was going to be there for Him._

_She can't let Him be. _

_Autumn was blowing away, bringing Winter in it's place._

**Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/**

Winter came silently with no precautions.

It came in the middle of the night, and swept Her off Her feet and into a dark abyss of sadness and depression.

His decision was made, His thoughts were final.

She spilt out Her whole heart,

Her whole world,

Her secret He had always known about.

He refused them all. The old ties were breaking, threatening to let loose Her nightmares.

Her desperate attempts to let Him know that She was, is and always will be there for Him was making Her reckless.

Her heart burning with the intoxicating feeling of fear, and loss were taking the reins.

"_Please! Don't go!_

_I'll make everyday happy and enjoyable for you…!_

_I love you with all my heart!!" She yelled out in agony. It was out now._

_She waited… and waited… and waited… until He smirked, spun around and headed for the exit of the village._

"_I-If you go, I'll scream and…!" He disappeared in a blur of blue and white, instantly reappearing behind Her._

_She stopped. Her heart froze for a full second before pumping wildly. The full, yellow, gleaming moon above, and the mildly warm wind blowing against Her shortened pink locks was making everything resemble a scene of a movie._

_The familiar scent of shampoo she uses for Her hair, and his usual male aroma swimming around Her. _

_The scent she dreamt of, and She sacrificed Her hair for His life…_

_Then it all made sense. Saving Him was Her first priority. She'd give up anything for Him._

_Now it all seemed so futile._

"_You're annoying." He told Her, eyeing Her tear stained face. The clear beads of crysal welled up again in Her beautiful eyes, and she lowered them._

_He couldn't see Her crying anymore. His devilish desire to see Her cry for Him was unsatisfied and only a small feeling of sympathy, something he buried deep within his heart years ago, surrounded his senses._

_She began blabbering on again._

_Now all He could do was wait. For the moment._

"…_Thank you." He told Her simply. He saw Her head rise an inch in surprise. _

_This was His chance. To be free from the last obstacle Konoha had to lock him within it._

_He lifted His hand above his shoulders, and quickly hit the back of Her slender neck. A critical point, to knock Her out with a single blow, but it wouldn't hurt Her. _

_He couldn't do that anymore. He's slashed more than enough times right through Her heart. It was already blackened with scars unsuitable to the smiles that often danced on Her lips. _

_And He would often see, that He was the culprit._

_Winter was flashing away._

**Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/**

The news spread like wildfire, like His existence became a taboo in many minds.

Unspoken, Unsafe, and Unreasonable.

The power hungry boy, claimed by the evil inside of Him.

The blonde ninja had left Her as well.

The boy who liked Her from his own heart,

The boy who liked Her more than she'd ever like him back.

They were all broken up. Alone She picked up the broken pieces of the puzzle.

She wept day and night.

**Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/**

He would look up at the sky on full-mooned nights, lazily reminiscing the lost past.

Something He shouldn't, but couldn't at the same time.

On some nights, He can still hear the "Dobe" snoring through the night, muttering "ramen," His teacher flicking over the pages of his newly bought book, Her shifting uncomfortably on the uneven forest floor.

Things that can never be achieved anymore.

'…But can be dreamed.'

**Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/**

After Spring, there will always be Summer.

After Summer, there will always be Autumn.

After Autumn, there will always be Winter.

And…………………………………………………

**Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/**

_A hasty knocking on Her apartment door lead the Medic-nin out of the comfort of Her bed to the front door._

_She swung it open, expecting a nurse to be there; explaining briefly how someone is critically hurt and how the hospital needs Her right now._

_She was still in Her outdoor outfit, She never had the conciousness to change after a double-shift._

_Instead She was gazing up into black charcoal orbs, and breathing in the blood and male scent of Him._

"…_Sasuke." She managed. She crumbled, holding a hand on Her mouth to prevent Herself from screaming._

_He was breathing heavily, but a light smirk, something She hadn't seen in over 6 years was firmly in place of his matured face._

"_Sakura. Heal me." He commanded._

_In all those years, he had not forgotten the trick to make Her feel inferior, yet secure._

_She was the only person He could trust not to kill Him "accidentally" while healing Him._

"_Ah…"_

_A scowl replaced His smirk as He told Her His favourite sentence._

"_You're annoying."_

"_I…" She stuttered before something struck Her._

_He was a criminal not only to Konoha but to Her._

_He nearly killed Naruto!_

_Anger and rage let Her inner self through to the surface._

"_You come back all these years… And that's all you say? You nearly killed Naruto! You've burnt a hole right through my heart and now you want ME to heal you? You sick bastard!! Go back to Kabuto! Your very own personal medic, always ready to heal his "Sasuke-sama"! GO AWAY! I Hate You!! I hate you! I hate you..!" She found Her feet, and pounded Her small fists into his chest. _

_He waited for Her to settle down, but when the fists were slowly embedding themselves with chakra, he held Her wrists tightly away from his body. _

_Now all He could do was wait. For the moment._

"_I hate you… _

_But why have I always missed you so much?"_

_She lowered Her eyes, and the same scene played on in Her head._

_Her shoulders trembled as thick feeling returned to Her barely healed heart._

_He said nothing, simply watching Her steady Herself._

_He saw Her relax, and Her fists unfold before pulling Her in for a breath-taking embrace._

"_Thank You."_

After Winter …there will always be Spring.

**Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/**

Hey!

I know I've been neglecting my other story, but yeah. I've been working on this one so forgive me okay? If there ARE anyone still waiting for the other one…--

Thanks for reading! –Helst

**Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/Seasons/**


End file.
